Ratatouille (video game)
Ratatouille is a platform game based on the Pixar film of the same name. It was developed at Heavy Iron Studios and released by THQ, on June 26, 2007. Ratatouille was released on thirteen platforms: the Wii, the Nintendo DS, the PlayStation 3, the PlayStation 2, the PlayStation Portable, the Xbox 360, the Xbox, the GameCube, the Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, OS X, Java Platform, Micro Edition, and mobile phones. Plot Similar to the plot of the movie, the game starts in a farm setting. Remy goes off with his brother Emile to retrieve apple cores for his father. On the road trip he is taught the basic skills he will need to know so that he can pass what he will face later on. After the task, the old lady living in the farm catches Remy and Emile, alerting the colony, thus forcing them to escape. Though Remy successfully escapes the shotgun-wielding woman, he gets lost in the rapids of the sewers, and he wakes up in front of Gusteau's restaurant, where the rat watches as the garbage boy, Linguini, attempts to fix the soup he accidentally ruined by throwing in a bunch of random ingredients. Remy hurries in and fixes the soup, but Linguini spots him, thus beginning a chase outside with Linguini on pursuit. After that, Remy befriends Linguini and helps him with what he is forced to do for Skinner, the head chef. The next day Remy helps Linguini cook the food for the customers while also helping his colony that he has reunited with by stealing the kitchen's food. Skinner catches Remy, and another chase begins, ending with Remy discovering a letter that proves Linguini's right to inherit the restaurant, leading to Skinner's firing. Later, Remy helps his colony steal prized foods at the market. After that, the food critic Anton Ego, also known as the "Grim Eater," has arrived at Gusteau's for a review; one that will be important to the cooks. However, with the exception of Linguini and the rôtisseuse Colette, they all leave after finding out about Remy. Now it is up to Remy, his rat colony, Linguini, and Colette to cook for many people, including the critic Ego. Remy decides to cook Ratatouille for the night, impressing Ego. Skinner, furious by the food's delicacy, chases Remy throughout the Gusteau's restaurant, wrecking it in the process. While Remy manages to escape, the restaurant's credibility is lost due to the revelation of the rat colony's existence and is forced to close down. However, with Ego's funding, Linguini and Colette manage to open a bistro called "La Ratatouille" with Remy as its head chef. Characters Remy The main protagonist of the game, Remy - rat, who dream become chef, he have brother Emile Emile Brother Remy - appears from the first minutes of the game at level «Somewhere in France», where the player must pass training and collect apples, also appears in the housing of rats Emile available as playing character in multiplayer (only in rat race) Django The father Remy and Emile, appears from the first minutes of the game at level «Somewhere in France», also he appears in the housing of rats Alfredo Linguini The chef and best friend of Remy, he for the first time appears at the «The City of Lights» level, where he leaves the restaurant and expels rats, initially he chases Remy and tries to catch him, but when he finds out that Remy has helped him prepare the soup, he asks he has help promising that he will no longer chase him Alfredo is one of the few characters who will always be in the kitchen (only at «Little Chef - Big Kitchen» level), even after passing the plot, but Remy cannot interact with him. Colette Tatou Chef and the only woman in the kitchen of Gusto, Alfredo's girlfriend, first appear at the «Little Chef - Big Kitchen» level, where she will give Alfredo orders, but, like the other chefs, Colette is relates hostile to Remy at this level At the final level «The Desserted Kitchen» Colette no longer relates hostile to Remy, at this level Remy with his friends will be to help her cook After passing of the plot she no longer appear in of the game Auguste Gusteau One of the greatest chefs of his time, who died after losing one star because of the critic Anton Ego, is imaginary friend Remy's, who appears on some levels, also appears on levels where the player must slide along the pipe Chef Skinner The main antagonist of the game, the rat enemy, he first appears at the level of «Little Chef - Big Kitchen», where he guards the restaurant, after completing the level, the chase begins, where Remy must escape from him, he must escape from him three times before end of game. After passing all plot Skinner no longer appear to game, Skinner comes back in the PSP version (peculiar continuation animated film Ratatouille) where Skinner appear from the first minutes in cut-scene Mabel The minor antagonist of the game, old woman who lives in a village, she appears at level «Somewhere in France», also she appears at the level of «To The City Market» at which Remy should to steal food old woman, then Remy should escape from her and Chef Skinner Celine Female rat, she appears at the all levels (except of «Somewhere in France» and «Little Chef - Big Kitchen» levels), who gives Remy tasks (example: throw coin down the rain gutter). Celine also appears in the PSP version Celine available as playing character in multiplayer (except of rat race) Twitch One of friends Remy, he appears at the all levels (except of «Somewhere in France»), Twitch also appears in PSP version, at one of levels Remy must save him Version differences Game Boy Advance version In this version, it only uses 2D graphics (side view and top view). Remy has limited lives, can glide and collect things to help complete the level and passwords when completing levels. Some parts of the level have timers. Nintendo DS version The DS version lets the user make French dishes in story mode and on a dedicated section on the main menu while also letting users go against other DS users without the game. PlayStation Portable version The PSP version's plot is after the events that occurred in the movie. About to open their new restaurant Le Ratatouille, Remy's recipes are stolen and he, with the help of his colony (including one teen rat who always wants to challenge him to race with him) must find the recipes by exploring Linguini's apartment, the sewers, a nearby marketplace, the rooftops, and Skinner's kitchen. Enemies include many insects, amphibians, rodents, and "flyers" such as bats and crows, and also bosses like Skinner, a giant sewer turtle and giant crows, who try without delay to stop him. In this version, Remy cannot sniff (though he can skitter and look around by pressing the up button of the d-pad). However, he can swim, and he can buy the skill of diving from Pierre the Merchant (who also sells upgrades). Microsoft Windows, Xbox, Wii, GameCube, and PlayStation 2 version In this version, Remy can't swim, but he can use a raft to paddle when the player swings the Wii Remote (uses the analog stick on the PS2, Xbox, and GameCube versions). This video game only has 13 levels. Dream worlds are bonus levels in which Remy falls asleep and dreams of a land of food. If the player loses all lives of falling Remy wakes up. The Dream world can be accessed when a mission is completed. There are usually three dream worlds in each level, with the exception of Little Chef, Big Kitchen which has only one dream world. There are also levels in which Remy slides on a pipe. Category:Video games